The Reason You're Insane
by Downtown-l0ve
Summary: Violet Harmon is new to the area andis struggling with self harm,she thinks no one knows or understands but someone does,Tate Langdon,her classmate and friend does. What will happen when Violet starts to discover the secrets of the house ? Or Tate's secrets ? Will they still be friends or will Violet turn on Tate ? leaving him all alone again ?


Walking through school with skull makeup on , biker boots and a long jacket a barrel gun in one hand a barrel of gasoline in the other , i walked to my mums boyfriends office and poured the gasoline all over him despite his protests and begs for mercy i stuck a match and burnt him to the ground, i left with pride and confidence in my step , next i went to the school and shot EVERYONE in the class even the teacher, i walked away , no one seemed to notice me as i walked away they were too busy trying to calm everyone down, i left school , home free.

I try to explain to my new counsellor , Harmon , he lives next door to my house- my old house , i dont live there anymore , i cant tell Dr. Harmon where i live , he'll stop trying to help me and i NEED his help.

'' well Tate , it shounds like youre having authority problems , you feel as if no one respects you and you think the only way is to kill yo get attention so people will be afraid of you '' he explains.

'' No!, you see , the world is a filthy place i feel as if im helping them by taking them out of it and putting them in a much nicer place,i just want to help others but every time i try it seems to bite me back 10 times harder.'' i say , my feeling out in the open , my alarm goes off.

'' Well, Tate , that ends this session see you again on-'' he checks his diary for open spaces,''next tuesday ?'' he asks ,i nod leave , when i leave i start to walk to school.

'' Class , attention please!'' our teacher bellows as everyone was either asleep or talking, everyone looks at the front , she clears her throat.

'' We have anew member to our tutor group , her name is Violet Harmon ,she is from California so welcome her to the class'' our teacher says , just then a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair thats parted in the middle walks in , shes wearing a black bowler hat , a red cardigan with a black tartan shirt and leggins with Biker boots on, kind of like mine.

'' hi'' she waves sheepishly,'' im Violet Harmon and im new here '' she says,'' Take a seat at the backif you would like '' Miss says to he she walks to the back silently and takes out the appropriate equipment for the lesson.

''Tate,you know the dream you've been having , how frequently is it ?'' Ben asks as i rock back and forth in a comfy black recilner chair.

'' a couple of month now , i dont know 3 maybe 4 ''i think , sighs.

''Tate, i dont usually assign this to my patients on the second session but i dont think you're emotionally stable and i cant treat you anymore'' he tells me.

'' NO! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE !'' i shout causing him to jump.

''Tate , you're not safe to eb around my family , you might hurt them !'' he says as proffesionally as he can even though he's scared.

''daddy ,wheres moms razor , i forgot to bring one with me and i need to shower.''Violet, the girl from school says, i assume shewas talking to Ben when she said daddy , so thisis what Ben means by protecting his family , he doesnt want himpoor daugther broken.

'' bathroom cupboard ?''he says , she thanks him and leaves.#'' you know she's not going to shave her legsright'' i say , its obvious when someone self harms.

''Tate , this is my family life and you need to stay out of it and stay away from my daugther'' Bensays thretaningly.

'' thats going to be difficult as she sits near me in ALL of my classes, i get up,''session over'' i walk away, luckily i know my way around thisplace like the back of my hand , the truth is , this used to be my house , many years ago ,i dued here soi have to stay here, when you die in the house,you CAN'T leave this house , thats why its the murder house, the house always finds away of keeping you.

YOU DONT CHOOSE THE HOUSE, THE HOUSE CHOOSES YOU !


End file.
